Piss Cakehole
Piss Cakehole is a belligerent and homicidal RED Sniper TF2 Monster created by YouTube user Regulus Black. His theme song is Potion Shop from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. '' His ''Rage theme is Boss Battle from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Appearance Piss Cakehole has a truly imposing figure. His attire features an increased hue and exposure change, Sharingan symbols on his shirt, back of his vest, and on his watch. His face and arms are covered by the blood of countless victims. He suffers from a mild disfigurement on his eye sockets; blood vessels are heavily shown across from the interior towards the outside of the sockets. The Medic's remodelled bonesaw is his signature weapon and typically makes his appearances wielding it- however he can summon any bladed weapon he wishes by spawning it in his Rage Mode, or simply have any type of blade initially. While generally appearing to brandish one melee weapon, he may occasionally dual wield, often holding two very unlike weapons. In spite of that, he is never seen using blunt weapons such as sledgehammers or maces. Behavior And Personality Though a sanguinary psychopath, he is somewhat an eccentric individual, only relaxing when he rests in spawn rooms or any quiet habitats, thoroughly enjoying surrounding himself in unnecessary amounts of gore and pieces of flesh. Generally speaking, he attacks anyone that intrudes, going back to a state of dormancy after a murder, and if a person is within his range of scent, Piss Cakehole may start a killing spree. Sometimes he may lay dormant for weeks or even months before he begins a massacre. When an intruder is invading or disturbing his property when lying dormant, his sense of smell can pinpoint a victim's position instantly, in which he becomes lunatic and dangerous, and will proceed to instinctively track down the victim in hopes for quenching his thirst of cutting off their flesh- creating a bloody, meaty sculpture of what was once an animate object. Piss Cakehole usually slides along the ground to quickly reach his target until he gets to it within moments. He will arrive by introducing himself and threatening he's going to carve them, unleashing a disturbing grin while holding up his weapon, poised for attack. Typically, he successfully carves his victim alive, giving out a taunt speech shortly thereafter while admiring his "work of art". However if the victim resists, Piss Cakehole will begin to become more aggressive and demented, and if the target still persists and/or too powerful for Piss to overcome, he will give in into his Rage, angered to the point of being incapable of all rational thought and behavior. At this point, he will actively pursue the victim and will viciously attack with intense vigor until his target is ultimately dead, covering the place in copious amounts of bloodshed in the process. Whilst in this deranged state, he emanates a ghastly green glow surrounding himself and the vicinity in his fury, often intimidating his opponents with his bellowing voice and maniacal laughter. Once his victim is carved and confirmed dead, only then will Piss Cakehole calm down enough to feel relieved to head back to his habitat and rest until anyone else sets foot in his domain- unless he wishes to remain active and seek out another unfortunate person to eviscerate. Despite his blood-lust with an overwhelming urge to disembowel anyone from the slightest whiff of them, Piss Cakehole is not always dangerous and aggressive. There have been times (though seldom do they happen) where he does appear to do some "good deeds". For instance, he's saved an animal in distress, keeping it as a pet afterwards, but he then usually teaches them to become bloodthirsty killers who carve people much like himself, making it questionable whether this actually counts towards a good deed or not. Moreover, if Piss finds someone who shows some similarities to himself- even though he will not hesitate to test the ground by getting to know the freak through aggression- they may become used to each other's idiosyncrasies, and may form alliances, albeit temporarily. He has shown to behave in such a manner with Painis Cupcake and Christian Brutal Sniper. Powers and Abilities Piss Cakehole is unexpectedly strong for someone his size, displaying tremendous adroitness in melee combat. Using primarily a bonesaw he can completely slaughter a victim, disposing them from their skin in mere seconds. All of which remains is a lifeless statue of blood and flesh- what is referred to as carving. The extent of his enemies' endurance is not a hindrance most of the time- nevertheless, he has certain abilities that allow him to overpower anyone problematic enough. Being an expert at using momentum to collide with his opponents, he uses brutal speed to carve them quickly. By either sliding fast right at his victim or leaping at them, foes have little time to react before their muscles are carved into a lifeless husk. He has mild telekinetic powers that are only used to lure his weapon to him whenever he loses it, and can scent victims that are nearby, sometimes up to over 150 ft. away. PissWeapon.png|Piss' signature weapon PissRage.png|Piss' "Green State" aka Rage Form One of the more noticeable attributes of Piss Cakehole is his incredible stamina, which allows him to survive and withstand particularly lethal amounts of physical trauma. No matter how many times he has been beat up, stabbed, shot at or exploded, he can always get back up and strike with nearly unrivaled willpower, showing no signs of fatigue even from significant blood loss. Simply damaging him yields little but a laugh, and it takes a great deal of effort to have him weakened. A striking feature of his abilities includes the Green State, his empowered form he enters when enraged, which improves his overall fighting capacity. In particular, his speed is augmented: his attacks become so blazingly fast they are virtually unavoidable in close range. Upon entering the state, it causes a shock wave that knocks back and damages foes that are too close. Piss Cakehole can produce this shock wave at will, up to three times in this state before he calms down. In addition, Piss Cakehole gains the ability to propel himself in mid air (perhaps linked to his mild telekinetic abilities) and to materialize any bladed melee weapon he desires, although a Katana blade is generally preferred over others. Faults and Weaknesses Although Piss Cakehole's fighting prowess and endurance are high by Freak standards- even rivaling with the likes of more powerful freaks- there is a limit to these factors, and tough enough Freaks can sometimes shrug off his attacks or give him a good enough beating to put Piss down, at least temporarily. He also has a few major weaknesses: *Sometimes while sliding, he loses control and crashes into a wall, object or prop, among others. *He has absolutely no way of fighting outside melee range, and even though he may slide or leap at them very quickly, quick enemies may evade the attack, and Freaks who specialize in long range fighting can prevent Piss from even approaching. *Despite his break-neck attack speed, he doesn't appear to be very agile, as it seems he isn't able to dodge attacks as quick as he may deal them. *He has a major weakness to acid, which he is apparently more vulnerable than usual. Dropping a barrel of acidic material completely disables him. *He is otherwise uncomfortable when fighting on places of high altitude when unable to levitate. *His Rage can blind him to the more strategic Freaks, allowing them to take advantage of his recklessness. *His rage form can also deactivate by other ways; being severely damaged, using his shock wave ability thrice, and making contact to over 1000 degrees Fahrenheit or acidic material. This can leave him fatigued and vulnerable to attack, especially to strong enemies. Cakehole Piss Cakehole Piss is a BLU Sniper TF2 Monster/Clone also created by YouTube user Regulus Black. In universe, he was 'created' by Demo Samedi. Cakehole Piss was first summoned by Demo Samedi as an attempted gift for Piss Cakehole. Cakehole Piss' stupidity went from being Piss Cakehole's new partner to a new rival. He wears the same outfit Piss wears, but in a bluish-tealish style. He carries a customized Medic's Amputator as his preferred weapon. Cakehole Piss is also noticeably less intelligent than his counterpart; so far, though he has made multiple appearances, he has yet to do anything besides utter his introduction or mock Piss Cakehole, though he has carved a few helpless victims already. He shares the same abilities and weaknesses as Piss Cakehole. However, he's mostly a very dumb individual; he has tried carving his creator, Demo Samedi, without following his instructions before, though the latter is strong enough to keep Cakehole in check. His stupidity and clueless nature have a nullifying effect on how dangerous he is as he has little to no clue when to use his more potent abilities. Likewise, Cakehole Piss can also channel his Rage to become a yellowish-greenish glowing form known as his "Yellow State." The effects are probably the same as Piss', and he utters three reversed laughs when entering the state. Trivia *Piss and Cakehole, similar to Ass Pancakes and SoupCock Porkpie, are spoofs of Painis Cupcake. *The Sharigan symbols on their shirts are from the Manga/Anime [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naruto Naruto] and the symbols used are from the characters Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha and Madara Uchiha. *Most of the time, when Piss Cakehole's carved a victim or won a fight, the Boss Clear fanfare from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask plays. *Cakehole Piss' theme song is Magic Hag's Potion Shop from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. **And his Rage theme is Boss Battle V5 from Starfox 64. Notable Videos By the Creator of the Freak *Piss Cakehole Carves Someone *Piss Cakehole's Encounter with Painis Cupcake *Piss Cakehole coming against DoomSpy *Piss Cakehole and Christian Brutal Sniper's Attacks *Piss Cakehole gets a pet bunny *Piss Cakehole Carves a Tough Heavy (Cakehole Piss' debut) *Painis Cupcake Meets Piss Cakehole Remake *Late Saturday: Demo Samedi Strikes Back *Next Saturday: Demo Samedi Vs. Piss Cakehole Part One *Saturday After Next: Demo Samedi Vs. Piss Cakehole Part Two *Piss Cakehole Finds two new victims *Yup, it's my b-day *Piss Cakehole Encounters the Baby Pyro *Graduation! *Jaytey Nighty is ded...... By the Community *Piss Cakehole meets the Piss Cake *Piss Cakehole vs. Dragh Vundabar (Part1) *Piss Cakehole vs. Dragh Vundabar (Part 2) *The Return of Dangerous Bacon *Carving the Ice Category:Blade Users Category:Butchers Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:RED Team Category:Snipers Category:Berserkers Category:Enthusiasts Category:Multi-moded Category:Monsters made by JT90INTHEHOUSE Category:Lightning Bruisers